Dark
by blue.skies.4ever
Summary: just a one shot of dodge and alyss in which we learn something new about alyss


**Just a little fic i found when cleaning out my document folder**

_I am not afraid of the dark, I'm not, I'm most certainly not afraid of the dark! I'm perfectly capable of handling a lightless situation. I am NOT afraid of the dark._ Alyss told, no berated herself repeatedly, because as she knew, she was not afraid of the dark.

A sudden wind whipped through the open crystal window and blew out her set of flickering Heart candles. Try as she might she couldn't help but let out a small shriek of terror.

_I am not in the slightest afraid_, she told herself steadily as once again in her mind's eye the battle came to life.

Redd burst through the doors and the life she had known and loved was gone. This fight was different though a construct of her darkest fears. Battle raged around her and Redd was towering above her seven year old self prepared to strike the fatal blow when… Dodge tackled her from the side! Redd growled and hurled something tiny and glittering at him, a dark red blood spot blossomed over his chest as a spilled glass of wine stains a soft silken sheet. Alyss looked around wearily only to find death, everyone was dead.

Tears poured down her now 20some year old face and a pitiful sob escaped like a frantic fluttering dove from her chest. Another burst forth from her throat tearing at it as the vision tore at her heart. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, but it only served to display her worst fears in full Technicolor, Dodge Anders as she knew him now dead. His face contorted in the response to his final moments. Another terrified scream built in her chest as she opened her eyes to find a heavy darkness pressing in around her strangling her flickering life energy.

_This is absurd Alyss it can't be heavy it is the absence of light, there's nothing there! _Alyss told herself much like Bibwit would, and yet the panic still rose in her hollowing out her stomach and weakening her legs and finally sending her into violent racking tremors. She gasped heavily trying to get even the slightest breadth of air between the sobs, tremors, and weighing darkness. Yet, no breath came.

"Alyss?" Dodge's voice interrupted the panic as a slit of light shone into her room from the open door, "Alyss we heard a scream, I'm just checking to see you're okay, can I come in… I know it isn't decent but…"

Dodge trailed off and Alyss tried to gather enough air into her so that she might answer him that she was fine and he could just leave. She knew the shaking in her voice from the sobs would give her away, but it didn't matter she couldn't speak through her panic anyways.

"Alyss?" Dodge asked, entering the room, "Your candles are out."

Of course they were out! Did he think her blind? The evil detestable deviant wind had schemed to help the darkness choke the life from each and every candle in her room and now it was chocking her to death.

"Alyss?" a panic began to grip Dodge as he fumbled for his light and scanned the pitch black room for his Queen.

His light flickered on and he found what he had been looking for, Alyss sitting up in bed.

"Thank god you're okay Alys… are you alright?" Dodge stopping mid sentence as he caught sight of the Queen's pale shaking state.

He did the first thing that came to his mind; he dashed over and hugged her.

"Alyss, what is it?" Dodge quickly and properly distanced himself from the Queen but he still comforted her with a concerned air.

"N-n-nuthin' D-dod-odge, I'm f-f-fine," Alyss tried unsuccessfully to convince him between sobs, gasps for air, and the violent shivers.

"Ally!" Dodge said sharply using his oldest nickname for her, "Come on Ally, it's me Dodge, you can tell me anything."

Alyss smiled shakily, "I t-t-told you-ou I-I'm fine!"

And here from her tears she hic-upped in such a pitiful way Dodge could no longer stand it. He smiled pityingly and wrapped his strong arms around her small waist. Immediately he felt even worse for the Queen, the tremors were so violent they threatened to shake him off. He sighed and began to soothingly wipe away her tears. Alyss began to relax and the tremors began to subside along with the need to gasp for air, yet seeing Dodge so close and so kind after such visions only brought fresh tears to the young Queen's eyes.

"Alyss, you're crying even harder now, what is it you can tell me," Dodge comforted smoothing her hair.

"I'm not afraid of the dark," she informed him, "I'm not."

"So you aren't afraid of the dark?" Dodge looked at her disbelievingly, "Not at all?"

"Nope," she confirmed and started to furiously wipe at her tears, "Not at all."

"Alright then, was it a nightmare?" Dodge asked.

"One could say it was something like that," Alyss answered.

"_Alyss_," Dodge warned.

"I'm not afraid of the dark," she told him once again.

"We've covered that Alyss, you're not… oh," Dodge finally got it.

"You can be quite thick Dodge," Alyss admonished.

"And you are quite immature why couldn't you just be adult and admit your fear," Dodge answered with a smirk.

Alyss yawned, "Because I'm too tired to argue about silly things right now."

"That makes no sense."

Dodge began to disentangle his arms so that she could get some sleep but she immediately clung to his arm for dear life. He felt her start to shake again and instantly as back, wrapping his arms firmly around her.

"Stay," she murmured.

"Of course," he lay down with her, "Anything for you Alyss."

She sighed contently and settled into the warm embrace of his strong arms. For some reason the dark seemed less frightful.

**Hope you didn't hate it... please don't waste your time flaming**


End file.
